Cuando el amor nunca muere
by love stories on my mind
Summary: Han pasado 72 años y el tiempo hizo lo suyo, mientras Anzu muere lentamente le relata a una de sus nietas su corta historia con aquella parte sombría de Yugi. Todos moriremos algún día pero ¿El amor llega a morir? One-Shot


**¡Hola mis amores! Hice esta historia con todo mi corazón y espero que les sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho que decir así que… espero que les guste. **

Una mujer mayor miraba por la ventana, estaba comenzando a atardecer. Sus rodillas dolían al igual que sus manos, la edad avanzada le dolía demasiado y no había ninguna cura para todos sus males.

-Abue, ¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó una adolecente.

La mujer la miro y sonrió con dulzura, estaba viendo a su segunda nieta. El producto de su matrimonio solo le concedió un hijo de la cual le regalo dos nietas que solían visitarla.

-Si si, ya estoy algo vieja y cansada- le sonrió.

-Es un bonito atardecer ¿No lo crees?

-No lo creo, lo estoy viendo- le señalo con la mirada.

-¿Podríamos salir para verlo un poco mejor?

La anciana asistió y siguió a su nieta. La mujer vivía algo apartado de la ciudad, su casa rodeaba de un inmenso jardín donde cuidaba sus preciadas flores y en especial jazmines. La chica acerco dos sillas y las puso cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-Mi hermana pasara por mi en unos 20 minutos- le dijo poniendo a la mujer algo triste.

-Bueno… debemos aprovechar muy bien el tiempo- tomo la joven mano de la chica.

-¿Es cierto que nunca amaste al abuelo?- pregunto dejando a la mujer algo seca y deprimida.

El abuelo de la chica había muerto hace mucho a causa de una enfermedad desconocida, cada vez que le preguntaba a su abuela esta se limitaba a responder.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Ya me lo has preguntado varias veces.

-Papá me lo comento hace años y tú aun no me respondes.

-Presiento que ya no debo tener ningún secreto… y no, yo nunca lo ame- respondió mientras soltaba la mano de su nieta.

-Eso me supuse- la miro y después le volvió a tomar de la mano-¿Por qué nunca te casaste con el hombre que amabas?

-Mi querida… el corazón de una chica es muy profundo y secreto- tomo la nariz de esta infantilmente.

-Vamos abuela, ya te he contado todos mis problemas con el nieto de Kaiba, es hora que me digas tu secreto.

-Ya te he dicho que el nieto de Kaiba es idéntico a su abuelo, ¿Y que paso con el nieto de Jonouchi?

-Me invito a salir y tuvimos un duelo, gracias por las enseñanzas del abuelo gane por lo que tuvimos una pequeña pelea y decidí jamás volver a verlo… espera, ¿Cómo sabes que es nieto de Jonouchi?

-Jonouchi era el mejor amigo de Yugi mientras que su esposa Mai es la mía, ese chico es muy buena persona mientras que el nieto de Seto es igual de frio que su abuelo, no cometas el mismo error que yo y vete con quien verdad quieres o mas bien… no lo dejes ir.

-¿Acaso dejaste ir a ese tipo?- pregunto molesta ya que sentía que su abuela había traicionado a su abuelo.

La chica era casi idéntica a su abuela en su juventud lo que hizo que recordara su pasado rápidamente y al fin se dignara a contarle todo.

-Tenia solo 16 años…- comenzó a contar mientras la otra ponía atención –Tu abuelo tenia un amigo especial que lo ayudaba en todos sus duelos mientras que al mismo tiempo lo ayudaba a madurar. Yo era la mejor amiga de tu abuelo, lo acompañaba a todos lados y siempre le daba mi apoyo… llego el día en que este amigo suyo me salvo la vida y sin razón alguna me fleche a él. Tu abuelo pero siempre lo callo, cada día que pasaba mas me enamoraba de el aunque él nunca lo noto pero no me importaba, el amor es ciego.

-¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste de un amigo del abuelo?

La anciana respiro hondo y después miro a su nieta, confesar todo la hacia sentir mas ligera pero un dolor del pasado volvía a aparecer. El cielo apenas comenzaba a teñirse de un rosa pastel y el viento algo caliente la hacía recordar aun más de su desconocida adolescencia.

-Exacto, debo decirte que este amigo era el rival de Seto Kaiba y no Yugi como todos piensan- con ese comentario la muchacha se mostro mas confundida.

-¿Qué paso después?- saco su celular viendo que la llamaban pero después lo dejo en una mesita que estaba cerca.

- Bueno, a decir verdad él era como un superhéroe, ayudaba a todo el necesitado sin importar lo que podía pasar pero eso si, era muy terco a veces pero eso no nos importaba mucho. Cuando llego la hora en la que el tenia que regresar a casa pensaba confesarle mis sentimientos y darle el ultimo adiós pero…

-Pero…- la chica le indico con ambas manos que siguiera.

-Me arrepentí, él se marcho para nunca volver dejándome con el corazón roto. Yugi fue mi apoyo durante tantos años y yo sabia perfectamente que él me amaba como yo amaba a ese joven pero si el pequeño me hacia sentir feliz en algunas ocasiones ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? No podía dejar que el sufriera por mi culpa… no podía así que comenzamos una relación seria de la cual me hacia sentir muy feliz pero no tanto como para amarlo.

-Abuela… ¿Por qué te arrepentiste? No debiste, tal vez él también te quería.

-Me llevare a la tumba esa duda, ten por seguro que le preguntare cuando venga por mí.

-¿Esta…. muerto?- una lagrima cayo de su rostro.

-El murió justamente cuando se marcho, sé que suena extraño pero él estaba muerto por fuera pero por dentro estaba mas que vivo… el murió junto con mi corazón.

-Lo lamento tanto abuelita… tu sufriste tanto y yo portándome como idiota- la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo.

-Alice, sé que tus sentimientos por ese chico son sinceros y el hecho de que lo hayas derrotado en un duelo no es motivo para que ambos se enojen y decidan separarse.

-Lo llamare llegando a casa, desde que le dije cosas tan feas él no me ha dejado de llamar mientras que el otro tonto ni se molesta en buscarme.

La mujer miro con inocencia a su nieta y le aparto sus cabellos largos de la cara, sin duda alguna era ella la más parecida a ella físicamente pero en su interior también sentimentalmente. Ella había heredado su cabello color castaño y sus ojos, azules zafiro.

-Dejando a un lado lo mio, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?- la mujer se puso pálida y dejo caer una lagrima.

-Atem… su nombre era Atem, como tu padre.

-No puede ser…- se tapo la boca con una mano.

-Tu abuelo Yugi lo decidió, yo solo acepte con gusto- sonrió fingidamente.

-En verdad te amaba, siempre acepto con tranquilidad tu amor por Atem- miro hacia el cielo y sonrió.

-Si y siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mi…- miro hacia adelante y vio un auto estacionarse –Mira, tu hermana ya llego- se levanto lentamente y con dificultad mientras una joven de cabellos también castaños y ojos violetas se acercaba a ella.

-Abuela, es un gusto verte de nuevo- la abrazo fuertemente.

-Pero si me visitaste hace tres días- sonrió.

-Bueno, es hora que me lleve a Alice a casa… tengo un compromiso con mi novio- se sonrojo al decirlo.

-Salúdame a Honda y a Serenity de mi parte- volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-Lo hare, es hora de irnos- le indico a su hermana quien apenas se levantaba.

-Antes de que se vayan… permítanme decirles unas palabras- les indico que se sentaran.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Alice.

-Nada querida pero creo que ya es hora…- miro hacia atrás, mas allá de la casa se encontraba una pequeña colina con un arbolen medio de esta, era bastante hermoso observarlo mientras atardecía.

Después de quedarse callada unos minutos decidió hablar con el corazón.

-Respecto al amor… nunca se castiguen así mismas, den todo de ustedes aunque pueda llegar a doler porque a veces no hay otra oportunidad para amar, si llega el momento de dejarlo ir… déjenlo ir y si vuelve es que siempre fue suyo y si no, sigan su camino con una amplia sonrisa por los lindos recuerdos que les dejaron. Siempre tengan la esperanza de que existe un mejor mañana y por favor nunca en la vida se olviden del amor porque es lo primero que creen que les falta en sus vidas pero en realidad siempre lo tienes a un lado tuyo, naces con el, creces con el y… mueres con el.

-¿De acuerdo?- respondió la mayor.

En cambio la otra nieta solo asistió con la cabeza ya que ahora que conocía el pasado de su abuela, todo tenia sentido.

-Es hora que se vayan y por favor, nunca se olviden de esta vieja- abrazo a ambas.

Las nietas correspondieron y se fueron tranquilamente hacia el auto.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto la mayor mientras entraban al auto.

-No, solo recordó a un antiguo amor- cerro su puerta.

-¿Atem? Vaya y si que lo amo…- introdujo la llave.

-¿Acaso tu sabias sobre el desde hace tiempo?

-Me lo dijo a tu edad, a los 16 ósea hace dos años pero no me deprimí como tu, ella por tonta se caso con el abuelo- puso andando el vehículo.

La menor miro al cielo y comenzó a hablar en su mente.

-"Gracias abuelo por apoyar a la abuela Anzu en todo mientras que Atem… gracias por hacerla feliz en el tiempo que estuviste a su lado, ella siempre te amo aunque ya no estuvieras con ella… simplemente gracias"- dejo caer la ultima lagrima para después concentrarse en como iba a disculparse con su antiguo amor y como rompería con el nieto de Kaiba.

En cuanto Anzu vio a sus nietas alejarse respiro hondo, cerró la puerta de su casa y se dirigió a aquella colina que tanto miraba todos los días por la ventana. Al llegar a la sima, con dificultad se sentó al pie del árbol y miro las pocas residencias que se veían a los lejos. El cielo estaba naranja y los rayos del sol reflejaban sus cabellos plateados, el viento movía delicadamente las flores que la rodeaban y hacia bailar a las hojas del árbol.

- 72 años han pasado desde que se fue Atem… hace poco acabo de cumplir los 88 pero es una lastima que ya no llegare a los 90 como deseaba- le hablo al cielo naranja.

Al mirar una margarita la arranco dulcemente y jugo un poco con ella, después se sintió algo culpable porque era la única que estaba plantada alrededor.

-Gracias Yugi… me diste una felicidad inmensa y una linda familia, siempre me amaste a pesar de las cosas malas que te hacia como llamarte Atem o también por nunca decirte "te amo", creo que es hora de que nos reunamos de nuevo… lo sentí al levantarme esta mañana y ver tu foto en tu lado de la cama- cerro despacio sus ojos -Sera un placer volver a verte junto con el abuelo, a mis padres, mis amados abuelos y en especial… a Atem.

Así fue como Anzu Mazaki de 88 años dijo sus ultimas palabras, inhalo profundamente y dio su ultimo aliento, ella había dejado el mundo donde había crecido con Yugi, se divirtió con Jonouchi y Honda y por ultimo… donde se enamoro por primera vez y conoció el amor de su vida, Atem.

Todo se volvió cálido y alegre, la mujer lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que todo seguía igual… parecía como si no hubiera muerto, de echo ella pensaba que no lo hizo.

-¿No morí?- abrió de golpe sus ojos pero se sorprendió de ver unos pies enfrente de ella.

-¿Yugi?- pregunto mientras alzaba la mirada.

El sol llego a calarle un poco y vio que se trataba del tricolor, bueno lo pudo reconocer por ese cabello tan llamativo.

-No Anzu, no soy Yugi- le hablo con voz varonil.

Entrecerró los ojos y vio de quien se trataba, no lo podía creer… era Atem, lo había confundido con su difunto esposo ya que no traía sus ropas egipcias y en esos momentos no era moreno.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¡mírate! Me recuerdas al abuelo- se sentó enfrente de ella para verla mejor.

-El tiempo hace cambiar las cosas- sonrió.

-Si, bastante- le sonrió a su antigua amiga.

-Atem… yo bueno debo confesarte algo que siempre he tenido guardado.

-No hay necesidad… alguien ya me lo dijo, tu nieta Alice es casi idéntica a ti- le acaricio su arrugado rostro.

Anzu solo dejo derramar una lagrima la cual fue retirara instantáneamente por Atem.

-Perdóname por hacerte esperar 72 años… te doy las gracias por hacer feliz a Yugi lo que le restaba de vida y por amarme todo este tiempo.

-Ni lo digas niño tonto- rio nerviosa.

-Hasta la edad te hice decirme "niño", pero recuerda que yo soy mucho mas viejo que tu…- cerro sus ojos y su aparecía cambio, su piel se torno morena y sus ropas cambiaron por las que portaba cuando él era faraón.

-Solo soy una dulce anciana y algo pedófila por seguir fijándome en un chico mas joven….- se sonrojo.

-Pues… las canas no te van tan mal además, siempre me gustaron tus ojos- también se sonrojo.

-Déjame decirlo una vez… Atem, siempre te ame y esos sentimientos nunca murieron- le tomo de una mano, era extraño, su mano arrugada tomaba la morena y joven del chico. El en esos momentos podía ser su nieto.

-Anzu, cuando estuve en este mundo nunca supe que era tener amigos pero aprendí que era eso gracias a ustedes y… nunca supe que era fijarse en alguien hasta que apareciste tu- tomo la mano faltante –No pude darme cuenta que me atraías cuando estuve con Yugi pero ahora sé que esta atracción se volvió en amor al observarte todos estos años… no pienso alejarme de ti.

-El tiempo te hizo mas cursi ¿lo sabias?- bromeo.

-Y a ti insensible- rieron juntos.

Después de calmarse la mujer miro a su posible nieto y su sonrisa se borro.

-Atem, ¿Estoy soñando o en verdad morí?- el chico solo rio con ganas y después soltó ambas manos.

-Moriste hace unos momentos pero si quieres regresar no hay problema- se levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-No no así estoy bien, si regreso mis deudas jamás habrán desaparecido- negó con manos y cabeza aunque Atem no entendió lo ultimo de "deudas".

-Si así lo quieres… bueno ya es hora de irnos- le tendió su mano.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se iría con el único amor de su vida quien al parecer correspondía sus sentimientos, la espera no había sido en vano además, sus deudas se cancelarían a causa de su muerte.

Lentamente y sin dudar ahora extendió su mano y al alcanzar la de Atem miro como su arrugada mano cambiaba y se trasformaba por una mas joven, como solía tenerlas mas joven. Al levantarse también noto que tenia mas fuerza en las piernas y su cabello ya no era plateado si no… castaño.

Al estar enfrente de el rápidamente este deposito un pequeño y caluroso beso en sus labios de lo cual ella correspondió.

-¿Lista?- pregunto mientras se separaban.

-Lista- ambos miraron hacia delante mientras desaparecían.

El cuerpo de una vieja Anzu sonrió por ultima vez mientras mágicamente miles de margaritas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo dándole una ultima despedida mientras ella se iba feliz de este mundo junto con su amado Atem.

**Bueno así termino todo T.T creo que esto hubiese pasado después de lo ocurrido en el anime ¿O no? Bueno cada quien tiene su propia imaginación rara :P les agradezco mucho tomarse la molestia de leer y espero que no hayan llorado, en realidad yo no lo hice XD Los quiero con todo mi corazón raro ;D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
